pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kaelor
hey, you shouldn't 0-0-0 build because they are copies. instead place this tag on the top of the page, so it can be reviewed for deletion. thx - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:11, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :I'll keep that in mind, thanks. Kaelor 00:17, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Hello I just came to ask you about one of your ratings. You posted, "Unfortunately, since Decapitate cannot at all synergize with frenzy, and since it has NO repeat NO energy and adrenaline management and deals the same damage as an eviscerate variant, I have to vote this down. I just don't see how it can be salvaged." You rated 2-1-1. Well, Frenzy isnt in the build...which is a reason u voted it low. And, I'm not sure bout this, but what does innovation have to do with the effectiveness or how this could be used. It is on creativity and is new. Wouldn't it be about 2-2-4(5) or something like that. Build:W/E Conjure Decapitate. Yours Truly, Warrior Zez 23:11, 30 July 2007 (CEST) It has no synergy with frenzy, and therefore can't be used with it, the best warrior IAS in the game. Decapitate is horrible - with all the skill slots you're wasting to take advantage of it, you might as well take Eviscerate -> Executioner's -> Agonising and spike just as hard without the negative effects. Tycn 09:05, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Hello please check out the discussion page of the build i submitted. I find your rating is somehow correct but mostly wrong. Btw you rated it 2 innovation, Which i personally find is ridiculous. Build:E/A Shatter Dagger Thankyou. --19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 22:04, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :Responded Build Talk:E/A Shatter Dagger -Kaelor 08:23, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Build Just to answer you're questions on your vote to the Build:A/any Knockdown Lockdown. There is no "initial chain", you repeatedly spam Moebius and Death Blossom over and over again until the foe drops below 50%, at which point you switch to HoTO. The conditional part of HoTO is negated by Death Blossoms AOE effect, most smart foes will move out of the adjacent range, but if they don't you just keep using death blossom and they take 80 armor ignoring damage every 3 seconds. I don't really care if you change your vote, just answering your apparent problems with the build. Bob fregman 22:15, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :The purpose of your build is stated to be lockdown; despite this, you are unable to deal enough damage initially to begin locking down your target without giving them time to react, which in my opinion should be the object of all assassin shutdown builds. Further, your KD is conditional, and you seem to depend on the person noticing that they are being hit with a Death Blossom spam and moving away or otherwise panicking to begin the KDing. A calm player would have more than enough time to be protected by a monk, then move away. A far superior build is the canonical GvG interrupting spam assassin: :I noticed that you gave this build a poor rating, which shows that you've plainly never seen it in action. You should try being the poor sap who gets pressured by this build. It interrupts, and is damn good at what it does because of spammable attacks, made repeatable because you have people ganking with you. This is a build for giving straight up pressure and shutting someone down. You seem to want to do the job of your team for you, and unfortunately fail at it. gg. -Kaelor 08:41, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::That build is weak. The good version of it the the Build:A/Mo Moebius Breeze. That build really doesnt offer much pressure at all.Bob fregman 20:21, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :::There's damage pressure and pure psychological pressure. You don't seem to recognize the latter. Of course the build is weak, it's meant for ganking in a team situation, not for purely dealing damage. The fact that there are damaging versions that provide a less constant interrupt does not make the build worse for the wear, it just means it's more specialized. -Kaelor 04:44, 13 August 2007 (CEST) explain your vote including reasons why this build is bad on this page. Re-Vamped Balanced Stance. Build:P/E Obsidian Paragon Build: W/E Obsidian Tank. It has energy management from the bonder in the form of Balthazar's Spirit. Please don't put bad ratings for a build you don't know anything about. --—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' M00n5p311 ( ) 18:41, 13 August 2007 (CEST). :I don't appreciate being told I know nothing about obsidian tanks, since my primary character is a warrior and I am an experienced deep tank. Now tell me this: are you going to be able to consistently spam 25 energy in shouts every 10 seconds in addition to maintaining your enchants, wards and the like? It can be done, but not easily, and not reliably. And yes, I am taking into consideration the additional energy from leadership. Additionally, I suppose your damage reduction will make up for the loss of +20AL vs Physical, but I don't think you're able to justify that your tank is better in light of not having the +600 health granted by a warrior tank, or the constant health regen and superior energy management provided by a dervish tank. -Kaelor 22:03, 13 August 2007 (CEST) ::Despite the fact it does seem like the build would be extremely tight on energy, under a typical situation of aggroing 5 or 6 foes, one can easily maintain enought enchantments to survive. Due to the benefits of leadership, ToF costs 2 energy & TNtF costs 7 energy every 10 seconds. Armor of Earth costs 10 for 30 seconds & Stoneflesh costs 10 for 15 seconds, And WoS is 10 every 30 seconds, WaF is 15 every 20. So, in the most intense battle situation possible, with all manner of defensive this build offers required, you will be using 9 + 3.33 + 6.66 + 3.33 + 0.75 = 23 energy every 10 seconds. In this intense battle situation, which requires every single defense, you'll no doubt be taking damage from several sources, taking damage from 10 sources in this case would probably be enough.However, probably the only situation where you're ever going to need to do that is the cave in gloom. Apart from that, as most tanks will tell you, they were able to manage with just Stoneflesh Aura for the vast majority of their tanking, due to the beasty bonding process. Given that, and the fact that both wards are replacable for the majority of DoA, you won't really need much energy at all for the average mob.If you were to use Glowing Signet to help energy management, you would also be gaining 8 energy every 10 seconds. If you were otherwise equipping GFtE, you would be gaining (depending on adrenaline gained, attacks dodged etc) approx 13.33 energy every 10 seconds. Put that in your pipe and smoke it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' M00n5p311 ( ) }. :::You seem unwilling to sign your comments. I went ahead and tested it, after much gnashing of teeth over the cap for obs flesh in the desolation, on my PvE para. Took it through foundry. I'm mildly concerned about gloom, where GoC might be interrupted, but I'm going to have to change my vote; doesn't work half as bad as I thought it might. Despite everything about this build though, I still prefer running a dervish or warrior tank. -Kaelor 02:47, 14 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Thanks about signing my comment. I have no idea how to myself, can you offer me any help in that department? Besides that, gl with your Paragon. Never mind, figured it out. --m00n5p311 03:33, 14 August 2007 (CEST) LaZy Did you perchance hear of the epic EoE bomb that resulted in a tie in Fetid River? A guildie of mine was leader of the team that fought LaZy there. :D -- Armond Warblade 05:45, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :I'll ask around, although you were probably up against the IL (Imperius Legionis) team, since they're primarily PvP. Although up until recently CoI had a dedicated PvP team, it's sort of fallen apart, as most of the people one way or another left the guild (leaving only me). LaZy's so darned big though, I'm sure someone knows about it. -Kaelor 23:11, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::It's a pretty neat story. I didn't know it was possible to tie in HA :P -- Armond Warblade 22:50, 18 August 2007 (CEST)